


cars

by kittyspring



Category: South Park, pike - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring





	cars

Mike makowski Wasn't having a good day. Sure school was fun for him he could spend time with his friends but as soon as he got home his mom yelled at him for being late. She criticised his style and called him names so of course he hid away in his room. But before she started on dinner she fully apologized for her actions only to do the same thing during dinner. Mike had enough of her biopoler behaver. He ran out of the house taking the keys to her car and driving away. So here he was driving on the highway outside of southpark listening to his beloved Screamo. He sighed resting his head on his hand as his arm layed on the windows ledge. He kept one hand on the steering wheel watching the road were his front lights lit. He sat up right putting both hands on the steering wheel only to remove his right hand to change the station. Instead of screamo some slow gothic based music played from the stereo. He smiled listening to the song feeling a bit calmer. His good mood was soon interrupted when the car started making a weird noise drowning out the music. He looked at the dashboard confused with the noise. The car started slowing down. Mike looked annoyed as if he was done with the hunk of junk. The car rolled slowly to a halt the music playing had died out. The fake vampire sighed he unbuckled himself then stepped out of the car. He opend the front of the car to see the insides were fried.

"Fucking peice of shit" he said with an angery lisp. He kicked the car making the engine spit out a cloud of black. The black tar from the cloud stuck to his face. He sighed again giving a look of dull irritation. He closed the hatch taking out his phone to call triple A only to find his phone was dead.

"Are you fucking kidding me" he said dully looking at his phone. He sighed again putting the phone back in his pocket. He hopped on top of the hood of the car laying down on the windshield in defeat. He looked up at the night sky to see only darkness not a single star could be seen in the polluted air. He closed his eyes finding some comfort in the dark abyss of the night.

"Hey count fagula" he heard someone call to him. He opend his eyes slowly finding that he had passed out at some point. The first thing he noticed was a certain goth kid standing over him. He sat up on the car rubbing his tired eye. Realization hit him and his eyes widend as he turned to the goth kid standing beside him.

"What are you doing out here" he asked surprised to see him.

"I could ask you the same thing" the mans voice only held misery in his tone nothing unusual for a goth kid.

"My car broke down" Mike answered as if it was normal.

"So why didn't you call triple A"

"Because my phones dead" Mike slowly lost emotion in his eyes as they became half lid with irritation at remembering the things that happened prier. The goth scratched his head closing his eyes as he thought for a moment. He opend them again looking down both sides of the road. 

"Fine hop in my car and I'll take you to the nearest phone booth" he told sounding deafeted. Mike hopped off the hood of the car standing on the ground with the goth. He was a little taller then the ginger haired male with black dyed tips. They walked to the car on the other side of the road. The car was a light blue with girly flower prints on the seats.

"Isn't that Henrettas moms car" Mike asked looking at Pete. "Does she know you took it" he continued.

"Does it look like I care besides its the only car I know how to Hotwire" he opend the drivers door stepping inside the vehicle. Mike got in on the other side sitting in the passengers seat.

"If your coming from the opposite side of the road where were you" he asked looking out the window to see behind him.

"None of your business" he sounded bitter. He bent down taking two wires from under the wheel. He pulled them closer twisting the strand wires inside together connecting them. The cars engine started and the lights turned on. Pete sat back up in the drivers seat, he pressed down on the gas pedal making the car move. The two were quite as Pete drived, Mike didn't even look at the other he just staired out the window.

"You're unusaly quite" Pete spoke up getting Mikes attention.

"Ya I guess I am not in a talkative mood" he responded in an unusualy sad tone. Pete glanced at the vamp kid from the corner of his eye. Mike had his legs crossed as he rested his chin on his hand continuing to stare out the window. Pete looked back at the road an uneasy feeling in his stomach. A few minutes passed of the strange silence before Pete couldn't take it anymore. 

"Say something your kinda freaking me out with how quite you are" Pete told him glancing over again. Mike looked at him with a raised brow before giving a toothy grin.

"I didn't know you liked my voice per se" his tone lighter. Pete rolled his eyes at the other smiling internally happy to hear the up beat tone again. Mike sighed fiddling with the skin by his thumb on his right hand.

"I've just been having a bad day that's all. I went home to my mom yelling at me and calling me names then she apologized only to do it again during dinner. So I took her keys and stole her car only for it to break down on me" he leaned his head on the window watching the darkness of the night. Pete was silent not knowing what to say.

"so does your mom hate you" he finaly asked.

"yes and no she's bipolar so it's half and half per sey" the car fell silent again. Pete entered the dimly lit town. The streets were empty aside from some hookers and drunk men littering the streets. Mike looked suprised by the scenery he saw as he recognized a few teens walking drunk down the street. The girls were top less as they teased one of the older men then laughed at him for getting horny. He made a disgusted face at the scene.

"Eeh are the night streets always like that" he mummbled to himself.

"Ya you should see the streets after one of tokens party's there coverd with drunken conformists washing away the weeks pain like its nothing, like everything's gona be peachy keen the next day jokes on fucking them" Pete told hatred clear in his speech. Mike for some reason smiled as If finding comfort in the others hatred.

"Do you always drive at night" he asked.

"No I usaly walk but I needed to get out of town for a bit" he moved his head fast so he could flip his bangs out of his face only for them to fall back into place. Mike giggled slightly at the action. Pete blushed a light pink at the noise. The vamp looked out the window again. The setting changed from dirty streets to trust worthy neighborhoods. Mike recognized the street shocked that the goth drove him to his street instead of kicking him out once they entered the town. Pete stopped the car infront of Mikes house. The vamps shoulders sank as he opend the door leaving the car.

"Hey mike" Pete said looking at the man standing outside the car. Mike bent down looking into the car with his usual calm expration on.

"About the way your wearing your make up the whole black face thing looks fucking retarted" Pete made a small gestur in the air around his face. Mike blinked before bringing a hand to his cheek rubbing off some of the tar with his two fingers. He looked down at his fingers rubbing the substance between them.

"Oh that's tar from the car" he glanced over at Pete showing his fingers to the other.

"wow tar, car that rhymed you should write poetry" Pete said sarcastically. Mike smiled at him in an anoyed manner.

"Ok" he chuckled standing up straight. He closed the door walking up the pathway to his porch. He staired down at his fingers smiling at them. He looked up when he heard his front door open. His mom came running towards him, her arms spread out wide. She was crying loudly as she grabbed onto the teen holding him close and pressing her face in his chest.

"Oh Michael I was so worried you just up and left" she yelled in a worried tone.

"I am fine mom" he told her patting her back lightly with one hand. She pulled away so she could look at the younger boy.

"Thats good" she sighed in relief. She removed her arms bringing one of her hands up to his ear tugging at it making the boy bend down closer to her hand as he yelped in pain.

"Bad boy how dare you go out at night and with my precious car no less I bet you destroyed it come on get into the house you gay vampire wannabe" she yelled pulling him to the house by his ear. He managed to look at the car that was still parked in front of his house. Inside the passenger seat he saw Pete sitting by the window with a very suprised expretion on his face. Mike only got a small glance at the goth before he was pulled up the steps and into the house.

After being yelled at then hugged tightly for about an hour Mike went into the shower to wash his face and hair. He walked out in a black shirt with a picture of the grim reaper crawling out of the ground on it and a pair of black pajama shorts with skulls on them. He layed down in bed looking at his phone that rested on his nightstand charging. It was at twenty percent now. He unlocked it going through his apps before receiving a phone call from an unknown number. He hesitated to answer it being wary of the caller.

"Hello" he said with an unsure tone.

"Hey so my dad's going to get your mom's car and take it back to the garage to price out how much the repairs are gona cost" Mikes eyes widend at the voice he heard.

"Pete" he asked in disbelief.

"What" the other responded a bit irritated.

"How did you get my number" Mike asked looking up at his black ceiling.

"Well I still had Ravens number from the fourth grade so I called him and asked if he still had Lisas number from back when she was a cheerleader, then I asked her if she had your number and after some vampire speech on enemy's she texted me your number I just wanted to let you know what happend to the car so delete this number" he said sounding embarrassed halfway through his explanation.

"Wait don't go" Mike yelled in a panicked tone trying to keep the other on the line. He sat up smiling at hearing the other breath in deafet.

"Thank you for your help tonight who knows if you didnt show up I could have been eaten by a pack of wolves per se" he chuckled.

"Nah the hunters have scared them so much they've retreated deep in the mounten woods with the other animals if anything you would have been kidnapped by some one and gang banged till you died of blood lose then they'd poke out your eyes, scoop out your brains and skull fuck you" Mike stared at the red wall infront of him with wide eyes at what he was told. He stayed silent imagining the events.

"Hey you still there" the voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Wow that's graphic" he exhaled nervously.

"Its more likely then you getting mulled" Mike could hear crunching noises on the other end as if the goth was eating cereal.

"Heehee ok um do you think about that stuff alot" Mike picked at his toes a small smile in his face.

"I don't know I guess" he heard the other sit down and the clacking of metal agents glass.

"Ok changing the topic now what are you doing" he looked around his dark room nervously.

"Eating" he responded shoving a spoon full of cereal in his mouth. "You" he asked not sure what to do now that he had given the necessary information.

"Just sitting in my room" Mike blushed smiling like a love sick school girl.

"What you don't sleep in a coffin what kind of vampire are you" Pete said smiling at the thought of the other sitting inside a coffin.

"I am a sanguinaruan vampire I relay on the life force per se" Mikes smile grew proud that he still remembered what vampire he was.

"Oh god" Pete rolled his eyes. The vamps smile widened. "You twilight wannabes" he got up taking his bowl to the sink.

"Hey I may have started out as a twiheart but after the third movie came out the series went way down hill. So I decided why not watch the original Dracula form 1939 and it was amazing, so I researched old vampire movies and they are so much better then the twilight series" Mike said excitedly with a lisp. Pete smirked exhaling in amusement at the others excitement.

"Do you have a lisp with out your vampire teeth" he asked unbuttoning his shirt as he walked to the beds.

"Oh well actually I stopped wearing those since my baby teeth came out and my canines grew back in really long and sharp like vampire teeth per se so there was no need for them anymore" he threw his legs over the end of the bed standing up.

"Wow aren't you lucky" Pete responded sarcastically.

"I guess but their actually a pain since there not rubber, when I eat I sometimes scrap them against my bottom teeth and it hurts" he through back his covers climbing into bed.

"Being a vampire not all its cracked up to be shocker" Pete pulled down his pants grabbing a pair of black underwear from his drawer. It was Mikes turn to roll his eyes.

"Whatever it's better then hating life" he joked giggling a bit.

"Excuse you but life is pain, life is only pain" Pete emphasized the word pain making Mike giggle some more. Pete smiled at the noise as he pulled down his black tang top over his torso. Mike was silent still smiling like a school girl. Pete laid down in his small bed under his dad's bed.

"You still there" he asked after there was no talking for a bit.

"Ya I am still here.... so are you gona be in class tomorrow" the vamp asked knowing the answer was no.

"No I am not some zombie fallowing the words of authority they drill into students minds so they basically work as slaves for the rest of their miserable short lives" Pete told him returning to his normal manner.

"Funny how people say life is so short when it's the longest thing we live through" Mike told him not really thinking as he spoke. Now it was Petes turn to be speechless. He stared up at the mattress above him with wide eyes.

"That.....was strangely deep for you" he squinted his eyes a bit.

"Ya I know I've been having a lot of those thoughts lately since I've been staying up later for some reason" Mike looked out his window to see only darkness.

"What do you mean you're a goody-two shoes, in bed by nine, do homework before dinner, and make mother feel overly loved" Pete sat up from his bed removing the covers.

"Ya well its not all paradise twenty four seven" Mike sighed his smile turning into a frown. Pete walked into the kitchen turning off the lights in the RV.

"It never is if you think your life is perfect then your naive" he walked in the darkness to his bed.

"Ya life isn't perfect you have to work at making a happy stable life and even then it can crash at any moment but that's ok because you need to take the good with the bad" Mike looked back up at his ceiling.

"Like if something makes you really sad then it had to of made you really happy first" Pete said remembering the fist time he had talked to butters.

"Ya heehee" he laughed a bit sounding tired.

"A beautiful sadness" Pete continued his tone unusually light for himself.

"Ya something that makes you so happy you wanna rip out your heart when you lose it" Mikes voice was low as if he was whispering. His eye lids became heavy as he smiled slightly.

"So what makes you that happy" Pete asked blushing a bit. His blush disappeared soon after.

"You-" he breathed out before passing out next to his phone. The goth blushed at the word eyes widening he had to of heard the other wrong. There was no way the fake vampire would ever be happy when he talked to Pete. Right?


End file.
